Talk:Jacob Taylor
"Heavy risk, but the prize..." Any chance we can use this quote for his romance section? I mean, it is his most popular one. 10:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why not. After all, there is precedent with the Tali and Garrus articles for having a headquote in the Romance section. Although we do really need a standard here. Some of the romance people (see above) have quotes, and others (like Thane, Jack, and Miranda) don't. Hmmm... SpartHawg948 10:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Done. SpartHawg948 10:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to put a few good quotes up there, might as well give the ME1 love interests one while I'm at it. Also, I'd personally like to choose another one for Tali because it's so long, but I fear the Talimancers might get angry... 11:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I prefer the old one. After seeing all the memes and jokes related to Jacob saying "the priiiize", it doesn't seem to carry as much weight as the previous quote did. I feel like the old one was more personal towards Shepard.Tecni 14:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm inclined to agree with Tecni, this seems an effort to insert that silly meme into the article. --The Illusive Man 15:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : What do you think, Spart? Can we change it back and keep it at the original quote? Tecni 19:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with reverting it because the other quote looked better and I also agree with The Illusive Man with ti being an attempt to insert meme into the article. The other quote was better. Lancer1289 19:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You guys have no sense of humor. :p Darkman 4 19:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I like the current quote. I've never done one where I romanced Jacob, so I've never heard it delivered, but just reading it, the original quote doesn't sound very romantic. At all. In fact, it sounds angry. I'd expect a comment like that to be immediately followed up by a fist to the face of the person who gets to Jacob. That's just my take on it. Also, lousy edit conflicts! Ask for my opinion, then don't let me post it! Grrr! SpartHawg948 19:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Wow. It got quiet here real quick! Well, as of now it looks like it's 3-2 in favor of the old quote (unless Darkman 4's no sense of humor comment is to be interpreted as a vote in favor of the new one), so I guess it's getting reverted. Angry Jacob it is! :P SpartHawg948 21:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I felt there was nothing else to say. But just to comment, I like this quote better that the other one. Lancer1289 22:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I kinda hate this quote (the one that's up as of right now), but the community likes it better. And what the community wants, the community gets! If only I really was a power-mad (or was it power-hungry?) admin, like a certain user lately has suggested. Then we'd see which quote stayed up! :P SpartHawg948 22:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe it was power hungry but I liked the current one and that is why I commented. HOwever it is nice when things like this get resolved peacefully and without arguements like that. Lancer1289 22:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Disagreeing without being disagreeable. One of the cornerstones of civil discourse. SpartHawg948 22:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Blast! Foiled once again! In any case, Jack is the only who still needs a romance quote: as emotional as her romance is I couldn't find quite that felt good enough. I'm also not sure on Kaidan's, but it'll have to do for now (until a Kaidan fangirl comes in). Also, have to admit that whoever wrote Thane is a genius. 01:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Gah! Too late to put my two cents into the discussion. Oh well, maybe next time. The Yoshiman 97 03:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Actually it is never too late, that is what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 03:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Indeed! Nothing is set in stone. In fact, in the edit summary I said that, whichever quote you prefer (or, if you prefer neither and have a totally different one), let's have some input! Everything is subject to change, so let's have those comments, people! :) SpartHawg948 03:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright, then I vote for the prize. The Yoshiman 97 04:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oooh! A tie! Now it's getting good! 3-3. Who wants to be the tie-breaker? (I suppose I could, technically, but I am a little biased on this one!) Looks like we need a lucky #7. SpartHawg948 04:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :the priiiiiiize I was looking up videos to compare the way the two lines are said (since Spart said the other sounded violent) and found this. I laughed WAY too hard. On another note, if this helps anyone else, here's a vid where Jacob says the "you know what gets me? you." line to help give it some context to it. Look around 1:50 to hear it said, I think. Tecni 04:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Great, exactly what we needed to put both into prespective. I suggest we both take a look at them and give new opinions. Still in favor of the current quote. Lancer1289 04:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Actually here is a better video for the prize line. The previous one, just wasn't in context. the prize. Lancer1289 04:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I vote for Jasmine the prize! Oh er, wait, there's no Jasmine in ME2 right? Teugene 05:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh Lancer, you're no fun. :p Tecni 14:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ME2 Just a quick word. There's been some speculation about Jacob Taylor being in Mass Effect 2. Before this sort of thing can go in the article, it needs to be sourced and cited. Otherwise it's original research at best, speculation at worst. Thanks. SpartHawg948 04:11, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :It's mentioned on the BioWare blog linked on his page. After the... second question, I think? --Tullis 14:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::I see a bit mentioning that the game "tells the background stories of two characters that will be encountered by the player in Mass Effect 2". But that was all I saw regarding 2. Is that what you were referring to? B/C I didn't see anything to support the claim that Jacob Taylor will be part of your party in ME2. SpartHawg948 18:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, OK. I misread it. And I didn't know that's what people were saying. Mea culpa. : ) --Tullis 18:03, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I could've been a little more specific with my first post. No worries! SpartHawg948 19:53, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::"Jacob Taylor (right) is the first squadmate you'll have in your party." http://uk.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/masseffect2workingtitle/news.html?sid=6243775&mode=previews ME: Galaxy section This is too long for a character page, and the storyline is already summarised on Mass Effect Galaxy proper. It needs cutting down to its salient points. --Tullis 19:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Appearance in ME2? Should his uncanny resemblence to Kanye West be mentioned? -lurker, just passing through :I don't see any reason it should, as it's a pretty subjective statement, and if you look at him in ME:Galaxy, he looks nothing like Mr West. Personally, I don't see the supposed resemblance even in ME2. SpartHawg948 03:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : "You know, Shepard, I'm gonna let you finish. But Master Chief had one of the greatest video games of all time! Of all time! XD" Anonymous Expanding the "Romance" section. Like Miranda, Jacob's romance section only states the obvious, while Thane and Garrus have a full section. Can this be rectified?DanteShepard 21:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) As I said on Miranda's, I'm working on it, but frankly I don't know much about Jacob's romance path since I never played as a female Shepard. And if you're noticing it, then why don't you edit it? It's never gonna edit itself. The Yoshiman 97 06:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on it. I started a female shepard for the sole purpose of filling this out. I was just posting what was needed in case anyone already knew what happens and could fill it in themselves.DanteShepard 06:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, but by no means, don't just rush to the romance path and get the research. By all means, enjoy the game. The Yoshiman 97 06:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ashley? I'm probably missing something, but shouldn't Jacob know Ashley if he was one of the marines on Eden Prime during the geth attack? Matt 2108 08:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Interesting...It's true that they both were on Eden Prime, but I don't think they were on the same unit. I don't know much about it though. The Yoshiman 97 18:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Jacob wasn't a Marine on Eden Prime, he was a Corsair, which was an Alliance black-ops group that didn't "officially exist." He probably had absolutely no interaction with Ashley's squad, considering they wouldn't have known the Corsairs were there. Vund223 18:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Just want to point out real quick, unless I missed some dialogue somewhere, there isn't any indication the Corsairs were a "black ops group that didn't 'officially exist'". They're described as Marines serving on independent starships under non-Alliance captains that can carry out missions for the Alliance while allowing the Alliance to maintain plausible deniability. In other words, they sound like the Mass Effect equivalent of privateers. SpartHawg948 22:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Black ops may have not been the right term, but I took it to mean that the Alliance wouldn't necessarily acknowledge their presence, that they operated seperately from the standard channels (the plausible deniability part). That was just my understanding of it, and I will acknowledge that my military terminology is a little...dated. I know you're military, SpartHawg, so I'd be inclined to lean toward your interpretation, but to each his own, eh? Vund223 22:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed! I was also going to point out that they're hardly a black-ops group if there's a salarian on the Citadel selling a game called Alliance Corsair and talking about how good it is, but then I remembered that there were plenty of games based on Delta Force that were released before the US government acknowledged that they even existed... So much for that! But yeah, my interpretation is that Corsairs are just 22nd century privateers, but as you said, to each his own! :) SpartHawg948 23:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ha, I was actually going to point out that Delta Force fact as I read your first line, but you beat me to it in your own statement. I actually didn't give privateers much thought, I don't run into them often in my field of study. Makes a bit more sense, and I suppose the name should've been a givaway ('Corsair' essentially being the French word for Privateer). Like I said, those naval terms don't often come up in my field. Vund223 23:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Corsairs are indeed privateers. In the Mass Effect Galaxy game, Miranda said Corsairs have Letters of Marque. Though the strange thing is, she's explaining this to Jacob, who has ended his Alliance service, so he should have already served with Corsairs. Oh, and corsair is the French term for privateer, which was adopted into the English language. —Seburo 23:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : :